monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Littlekill3r
this is my page along with my favorite monster. so if you got questions then ask away(and no im not going to tell you how to kill a popo. im serious, someone did ask) Thanks for the help with cephadrome but I got it fixed now. I checked it out on youtube because I was too lazy to turn on the game. It seems to be white/light blue smoke. Thanks for your concern! If you've found other monster that need a strategy guide like I made for cephadrome just now hit me up on my user page, ok? But before you start calling monsters be sure to have read my user page, the bottom section. =) Artemis Paradox 16:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) well i dont know how to get to talk for anyone else. Artemis Paradox 20:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) what i mean is that i dont know how to get to your talk page --------------------------------------- Same way you enter yours. Go to my user page and click right above the page on discussion to enter it. Artemis Paradox 21:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) no problem read the title. Ookamikazuchi 18:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hard Armorspheres Hey, I saw your question about where to get Hard Armorspheres. The easiest way to get them is to send Trenya to the Volcano with 1000 pokke points. I think they can also be mined in the farm. ViveLeRevolution 13:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) yo man hay dont for get to bring you card friday and we need to kill some g-rank kut-ku and some garuga ok, i will so the differences are... the chameleos are not hard at all and if you want to know there weakness then its fire so defenitly bring a fire attribute weapon. hope this helps, oh and the kushala daora is really harder than the chameleos but lower lvl, but check these out... theres an elder dragon in at least every region . and theres at least 2 quests for at least every elder dragon fadalisdestroyer 16:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) bas guide Hey again. Can you show me which guide it is? PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I highly doubt it. Don't take anything serious until a claim has been backed up by an official source. PitchBlack696 (talk) 02:13, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Heavy Armor sphears since you can't make or trade for them, killing gold rathian and getting them in the rewards is the easyest way to get them. --Sentoryu Raven 18:07, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Picture Nice picture of Teostra there, even though he's an annoying Elder Dragon. Vesuvius 00:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Very Nice indeed. ^^ Artemis Paradox 18:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) About Chameleos If you want to unlock Chameleos in the guild hall one, the requirements is actually the same as unlocking Red Lao, you need to clear ALL 3* and 4* guild hall quest. If you have done that, he should be fightable along with Teo, and the Rusted Kushala Daora, and along with Red Lao. Hope this helps and best of luck. Vesuvius 20:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC) If Only I Knew Actually, I've been trying to find that out too, and I've never seen one before from him too, maybe you neeed to wake him up when he's sleeping? Vesuvius 20:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC)